tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Lazor Spy
Lazor Spy is a YLW Spy TF2 Freak created by Obot Prime. His theme is a remix of Matt Turner's Spy VS Spy, which was also made by Obot Prime. Appearance and Personality Lazor Spy is a YLW Spy wearing a yellow wireframe Familiar Fez. He almost always has an unsettling grin on his face. Lazor Spy is completely insane, taking pleasure in the suffering and destruction of others. Origin Lazor Spy came from the future, where he was a dangerous serial killer. On the run from the police, he stumbled upon a time machine that let him travel to the present day so that he could terrorize what he deemed "technologically insufficient victims" and escape from the police. His rampage continues to this day. Weapons and Abilities Lazor Spy wields two Photon Revolvers that shoot powerful lasers. The power of these guns can vary - sometimes they can destroy heads, other times they can blow holes through buildings. Lazor Spy also has a Sonic Knife that can cut through almost anything, and can inflict painful wounds against foes. Lazor Spy's suit is made of an unknown material that gives him resistance to bullets, explosions, and basic attacks. However, Lazor Spy's most dangerous asset is his ability to teleport short distances. Using this, he can get his foes off their guard, get himself far enough away to attack, or make an escape. Faults and Weaknesses Lazor Spy almost never comes up with effective battle strategies, usually just going into a battle guns blazing. This makes him vulnerable against smarter opponents. If Lazor Spy realizes he's losing control of a situation, he gets stressed and puts even less thought into his actions, making it even easier to outwit him. Lazor Spy is incredibly weak, being unable to do any harm with his bare fists. Therefore, disarming him will render him useless. If that happens, he will have no option other than to teleport and forfeit the fight. Freak Fortress 2: the Movie Lazor Spy was one of QuintaHeavy's close associates, finding freaks that could contribute to its army, either by convincing them to join or enslaving them with mind-control chips. Lazor Spy contributed in the final attack on Terra Pax, where he summoned Pains Vagicake to take out Energineer. Along with his teammates, he evaded capture from the HECU. His current whereabouts are unknown. Trivia *Lazor Spy's actual origin was in a Gmod Artwork created by Obot Prime on March 5th, 2018 in an image dubbed "Spy VS Spy VS Spy". However, for the sake of consistency with other articles, his video debut has been considered his official debut. *His original theme used the Microsoft GS Wavetable Synth soundfont. However, upon discovering VirtualMIDISynth and the SGM soundfont, Obot Prime recomposed the theme with the new soundfont and released it as part of Freak Fortress 2 The Movie's soundtrack. *Lazor Spy believes that his spelling of Laser is correct, and no one has had the heart to tell him otherwise. Notable Videos *AN UNTITLED LAZOR SPY REFERENCE VIDEO *Freak Fortress 2: the Movie - Part 1 *Freak Fortress 2: the Movie - Part 2 *Freak Fortress 2: the Movie - Part 3 *Freak Fortress 2: the Movie - Part 4 *Freak Fortress 2: the Movie - Part 5 Category:Spies Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Gunners Category:YLW Team Category:Monsters made by Obot Prime Category:Reality-warpers Category:Metahumans Category:Near-normal